1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus for collecting and transferring biological fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a biological fluid collection device with a pivotable faucet for collecting and transferring a fluid specimen to a collection tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Biological fluids are collected periodically for laboratory analysis. Laboratory equipment that performs the analysis may only accept biological fluids stored in a test tube. However, a test tube is too small for the convenient collection of many biological fluids, such as urine. As a result, specimens often are collected in a fairly large container. After collection of the fluid in the container, the container is delivered to a medical technician. The technician then transfers a portion of the fluid to a collection tube that can be sealed and transported to a laboratory for analysis. The transfer of biological fluid from the collection container to the collection tube is an unpleasant task that creates the risk of contaminating the specimen or exposing the medical technician to potentially harmful pathogens in the specimen.
In urine specimen collection, vacuum tubes are usually not very useful because vacuum tubes usually have a limited shelf life due to a gradual migration of gas molecules through the walls of the tube. Some prior art collection containers have a test tube that is attached. In this prior art device, a portion of the specimen in the container is automatically transferred to the tube. The tube then may be separated from the container, sealed and shipped to a laboratory for analysis. However, these prior art assemblies can lead to leakage during the initial collection of the specimen or after the separation of the test tube from the collection container. Additionally, control of the volume of the specimen in the test tube may vary from sample to sample. A means for controlling the volume in each specimen sample taken is needed to assure accurate results in the subsequent laboratory analysis. Also, the use of a non-sharp or blunt cannula in the transfer of the specimen from the collection container to the tube is preferred to avoid potential skin puncturing of the medical technician. A collection container designed to avoid human contact during transfer of the specimen is desired in order to prevent specimen contamination. Also, there is a need for a collection container to use a non-evacuated vacuum tube to avoid the potential limited shelf life of the vacuum tube.
The present invention alleviates in great part the drawbacks associated with the prior art biological fluid collection devices. Provided is a biological fluid collection device comprising a container for holding the fluid having an upper open portion, a lower portion and side walls therebetween. The container further includes an orifice through the container at a low gravitational point inside the container. A projecting faucet pivotably attached to the container is also provided. The faucet is in fluid communication with the orifice. The orifice and faucet can be disposed on either the lower portion or side walls. The pivotable faucet has closed and open positions. Because the faucet has open and closed positions, pivoting or rotation of the faucet controls the fluid transfer from the container.
Further included in the device is a tube having a closed bottom, an open top and side walls therebetween. The tube used in the biological fluid collection device is preferably non-evacuated. However, an evacuated tube may be used in this device. The tube further includes a cap disposed on the open top. The cap has an off-centered hole therethrough for receiving the pivotable faucet in releasable locking engagement. Thus, no needles, either blunt or sharp, are used in the transfer of the fluid from the container to the tube. The cap on the test tube further includes a closure lid hingedly attached to the cap for permanently sealing the cap after fluid collection. A plug on the closure lid mates with the hole in the cap to provide a leak-resistant seal.
The faucet rotates in a closed position when the tube is used as a handle for holding the container during collection. The faucet is rotated in the open position when the fluid flows through the hole into the tube. When the orifice and pivotable faucet are disposed on the lower portion, the biological fluid collection device can further comprise an annular skirt attached to the lower portion. The annular skirt has a planar bottom for flat surface support. The annular skirt further includes a recessed portion for securing the tube in the closed position. Also included in the biological fluid device, when the orifice and faucet are disposed on the lower portion, is a detent mounted on the annular skirt. The purpose for the detent is for securing the tube in the open position. The detent also has a planar bottom for assisting in flat surface support.
When the orifice and pivotable faucet are disposed on the side walls of the container, the side walls have a recessed portion for securing the tube in the closed position. In this embodiment, the lower portion is substantially planar for providing flat surface support.
The biological fluid collection device further comprises a lid disposed on the upper portion of the container for protecting the fluid in the container from contamination. The lid on the biological fluid collection device further comprises a vent which allows air flow during the transfer process to the tube. The vent contains a membrane which is disposed on the lid. The membrane allows the air flow through the vent and prevents fluid flow through the lid.
The biological fluid collection device can further include depressions on the side walls for assisting and gripping the container. The container could also include snap fits mounted to the lower portion to hold the tube during storage.